


Two AM and Kissing in the Rain

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After close to six months of dating, Cameron's over protectiveness upsets Kirsten. She thinks it's because of their relationship. Oh, but she was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two AM and Kissing in the Rain

"Oh, my God, Cameron! I-I can't take it anymore!"

"What? What is it that bothers you so much?"

"You will not stop being over protective! I tell you all the time that I'm okay, but you never listen! You are constantly telling me to be careful and treat me like a child."

"I've told you, Kirsten, that I have to protect you. It's my job to keep you safe. So, I'm sorry that I don't like you chasing down a criminal at gunpoint!"

"That was one time. If it wasn't me, it would've been you!"

"And I'm okay with that!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not." Kirsten sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. "God, Cameron..." She shook her head. She took a deep breath and leaned against the table. "You say I'm reckless, yet you don't even care about your own life."

"Kirsten, that's not what I—"

"No. No, I know that's not what you meant. But I'm not okay with putting you in danger because you're afraid I'm going to get hurt. And I think part of it has to do with us being together."

Cameron became silent. He didn't know what to say, how to react. "Kirsten, no. No, it doesn't. I has nothing to do with us..." He took a step closer while she took a step back. 

"No? Not at all? You can say with complete confidence that you aren't protective over me because you love me?"

"I-I mean, of course some of it is because I love you. But even if we weren't together, I would still protect you the way I do now because I want to, I need to." His voice was softer now. 

Kirsten sighed and rested her head on the wall. "I'm sorry, Cameron..." she said softly. "I-I can't be the reason you lose your life." She turned around to open the door. 

"Kirsten, no." He ran up and blocked her exit. "No. Y-you can't leave. Please, d-don't leave me..."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she knew what she was doing was right. "You'll see me tomorrow. You'll see why we can't be together anymore by then."

"And what if I don't?" he challenged. 

"Then you will by the end of the week or the end of the month. You'll realize eventually that this is the right thing to happen." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

***

The next day came and went. Cameron didn't think them breaking up was a good idea and Kirsten was realizing her mistake. All he thought about was the rain that continued to pour outside. 

The week passed and neither saw the positive side of breaking up.

The whole month passed and it still didn't make sense. Kirsten wasn't over Cameron like she expected. It was like a piece of her was missing was gone. She was over Liam within a few moments after their breakup. Cameron? That was a whole different story...

For Cameron, it was horrible. He hated waking up alone and only cuddling a pillow. He hated not having to make breakfast for someone else. He hated not having Kirsten. 

***

It was two in the morning. Cameron couldn't sleep. It was the third night in a row that he didn't sleep. He got out of bed, throwing on a hoodie, some sweats, and a pair of Vans that were stretched out enough for him to slip on. He grabbed his keys off the counter before going out to his car.

***

Kirsten hadn't slept in days either. It was worse for her because she didn't realize how late it was until it was morning. She got up to get some water when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Who the hell...?" she muttered to herself. She placed the glass of water down before going to answer the door. 

"Hi," she said shocked when she opened the door. 

"Hi," he responded. 

"Um...w-what are you doing here?" She scratched her head nervously and messed with her hair. 

"I can't sleep. I'm guessing you can't either." There were dark bags under both of their eyes that were more than noticeable in the dim lighting. 

Kirsten opened the door wider for him to come in. "Might as well keep each other company, right?" she said with a slight smile. 

He smiled back. "Might as well."

Kirsten closed the door behind her. "I was going to have some water, but we can open a bottle of wine if you want."

He shook his head as he sat down in the couch. "Do you mind getting me some water?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all." She disappeared into the kitchen, taking deep breaths to calm down. What was Cameron doing there? They had barely exchanged three unnecessary sentences in the past month let alone hang out. She got out another cup and put some ice in it before filling it with tap. She carried both glasses out and handed one to Cameron. She sat down next to him and sighed. "Can't sleep?" she asked, even though that's what he just said. 

Cameron didn't mind her asking, though. He simply nodded and sipped on the water. "Yeah. Haven't been able to for days."

Kirsten nodded. "Me neither."

There was silence between them for a moment. Cameron was the one to break it. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked. 

"Stress, work," she lied. "Just been having a hard time since that last case."

Cameron nodded, feeling hurt that their reasons weren't the same. "Yeah, that was a tough one."

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked. 

"Stress and work. Just like you," he lied. "Maggie keeps pressuring me to improve the system, as if I'm not doing that already."

Kirsten nodded. "Well, it works fine. If you ever need to talk to try and see what needs to be improved, I'll share."

Cameron nodded back. "Thanks."

Another moment of silence. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" asked Kirsten. 

He nodded, reaching over for the remote that was on his side. "You pick," he told her. She turned on Netflix and selected a random movie. He stayed on his respective side, just like her. 

Kirsten propped her arm up and rested her head in her hands. She curled her legs up onto the couch and began to fall asleep. Somehow, just knowing that Cameron was a few inches away calmed her. She was asleep within a few minutes. 

Cameron watched her. He smiled over at her peaceful state. He reached behind him for a blanket and placed it over Kirsten. Once the movie finished, he got up to leave. He stared at Kirsten for another moment. "I still love you, Kirsten Clark..." he whispered ever so softly. "I haven't realized what good breaking up has done for us, but I hope you see the bad." He sighed heavily before walking out the door. 

Unfortunately, it was pouring down rain. He parked his car on the side of the road in case Camille came home at some point and needed the space. 

He began to walk out, getting drenched by the second, when a voice calling his name stopped him. 

"Cameron!" yelled Kirsten from the door, standing with the blanket still around her. 

Cameron turned around immediately but didn't move. 

Kirsten dropped the blanket back in the entrance of the door before walking out in the rain. She met Cameron in the middle of the driveway. "Why are you leaving...?" she asked softly. 

Cameron sighed. "The movie finished and you were sleeping."

The rain, now, was a minor inconvenience. 

"You don't have to go..." Kirsten told him softly. 

"It's okay. You go back to sleep. You need it."

"I can't. Not without you."

Cameron's heart skipped a beat. "Why not?" he asked. 

"I miss you, Cameron. I miss having you next to me every night and every morning. I miss talking to you. I miss everything about you, Cameron. I miss you..." 

Cameron took a deep breath. He cupped Kirsten's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. It was rough, it was needy, but it was real and it was passionate. 

Kirsten kissed back once she processed Cameron's action. Her hands were in his wet hair and the rain almost made it better. She twisted pieces around her fingers but pulled away after a moment. "God, Cameron, I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "I was wrong."

Cameron brushed their noses together. "I forgive you."

"I still love you too, Cameron Goodkin," she smiled. 

He grinned back. "I love you too," he murmured before kissing her once again. 

Maybe the pouring rain was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this loves!


End file.
